Despedidas SPOILERS CAP 105
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: "Algún día, todos los que amas morirán. Es algo que simplemente no podemos aceptar. Es algo que te puede llevar a la locura… Es doloroso… Muy doloroso… Lo entiendo. Y aun así, tenemos que seguir adelante" [SPOILERS CAP 105]
1. Armin

Descargo de responsabilidad: Si yo fuera Hajime Isayama ni siquiera estaría aquí. Así que como verán, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Armin

* * *

Mikasa sintió que su corazón se rompía. Allí, en lo profundo de su interior, más allá de aquel músculo de carne y sangre, algo se detuvo. De nuevo, algo dejó de latir.

Fue incapaz de ver o sentir o escuchar otra cosa. Ni el calor de las llamas, lejano ya, extinguiéndose poco a poco. Ni el humo que se disipaba en el aire, ni el cielo azul despejado de nubes. Ni siquiera la voz de Eren, elevándose cada vez más alto, hasta llegar a los gritos.

Armin…

Armin iba a morir.

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus bellos ojos grises, a la vez que Eren. Armin era su amigo de la infancia, junto con Eren, el único. Le quería tanto como se puede querer a un hermano, y la perspectiva de perderlo, por primera vez en su vida, le llenaba de un dolor que era incapaz de describir.

Paralizada, Mikasa observó sin ver el intercambio frente a sí, argumentos y palabras que se clavaban como flechas en su pecho, significados que no registraba del todo mientras que una espantosa sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Un golpe seco, un quejido de dolor y el rostro herido de Eren le hicieron volver en sí. Un torrente de fuerza inundó sus extremidades, la adrenalina se disparó impulsada por el dolor y la ira. Sin pensarlo, como si fuera una coreografía aprendida de memoria, se abalanzó sobre el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Ni siquiera Levi vio venir aquella furia demoledora. Mikasa le había derribado, y ahora amenazaba su vida si se resistía a sus demandas. Al límite de sus fuerzas, sólo pudo intentar razonar con ella, hacerle entender su punto de vista. Flock hizo escuchar su voz también, pero Mikasa no cedió.

Otro breve debate siguió a continuación. Con valentía y convicción, cada uno declaró lo que creía. Erwin era un estratega, Armin poseía una gran inteligencia. Uno era experimentado, el otro tenía toda la fuerza de la juventud. Uno a uno, los bandos divididos parecían no poder salir del empate.

Y mientras tanto, el tiempo se acababa.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte en mi camino!

Mikasa tampoco estaba dispuesta a que se metieran en el suyo.

Levantó su espada, aquella destinada para matar titanes, lista para eliminar a cualquiera que se opusiera en sus propósitos. No dudó, su mano no tembló jamás. Iba a matar a Flock y luego se encargaría de Levi. Lo que viniera después, sólo el destino lo sabía.

Pero la hoja nunca llegó a su objetivo.

Hange apareció en escena, justo a tiempo para inmovilizarla y evitar una tragedia. Levi aprovechó el momento para sacar la jeringa con el suero, mientras Mikasa miraba la escena incapaz de hacer nada. Grandes gotas saladas se acumularon en sus ojos, nublando la silueta moribunda de Armin, y un llanto de dolor salió de su garganta rompiendo el silencio.

Hange era fuerte, logrando inmovilizarla. Su voz era agitada, pero llena de seguridad, repitiendo lo que los otros habían intentado hacerle ver. Mikasa, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, quiso oponerse, pero simplemente ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Aun así, no dejó de luchar.

 _—También tengo personas a las que quisiera traer de vuelta, ¿sabes?_

No fue su voz apagada, ni su rostro compungido, ni su mirada llena de tristeza.

 _—A cientos de ellas…_

Fueron sus palabras.

 _—Desde que me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento, he tenido a personas muriendo a mi cargo todos los días. Pero… lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Algún día, todos los que amas morirán. Es algo que simplemente no podemos aceptar. Es algo que te puede llevar a la locura… Es doloroso… Muy doloroso… Lo entiendo. Y aun así, tenemos que seguir adelante._

Ya Hange no la retenía. Ya no era su fuerza aprisionándola, ni siquiera se podía decir que sus brazos la mantenían inmovilizada. Lo único que mantenía a Mikasa allí, eran sus palabras, y el abrazo más comprensivo que jamás había recibido.

Lo entendía. Entendía su dolor, uno que se había multiplicado cientos de veces, una herida reabierta una y otra vez. Justo ahora lo experimentaba, al saber que Armin no tendría otra oportunidad. Y dolía, dolía muchísimo. Pero debía seguir adelante. Por él, por sus sueños.

Dejó ir los brazos, cerró los ojos, y recordó a Armin una última vez. Levi ordenó la retirada, y ya sin resistirse, dejó que Hange se la llevara allí.

 _«Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él»_ pensó amargamente, mientras a lo lejos, oía la explosión de una transformación.

* * *

 _Un pequeño proyecto que surgió hoy. Quise plantear los sentimientos de Mikasa por la inminente muerte de Armin, pero mi cabeza (ejém, inspiración) no da para más. Gracias por leer de todos modos._

—Fanfiction, 30 de julio de 2017


	2. Zophia

Descargo de responsabilidad: Si yo fuera Hajime Isayama ni siquiera estaría aquí. Así que como verán, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Zophia

Aun cuando vio la sangre empapar el pavimento, un charco que se esparcía más y más, se negó a creerlo.

Aun con aquel gigantesco trozo de concreto llenando su visión, se negó a creerlo.

Aun oyendo las voces de sus compañeros intentando persuadirle de que Zophia estaba muerta, se negó a creerlo.

Udo se dejó caer al suelo, intentando salvar a su amiga, en vano. Llamó su nombre, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Las lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas y su garganta quemaba como el ácido, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Colt intentó levantarlo del suelo, Gabi le observó con profunda pena.

—¡No vale la pena, Udo! ¡Ven aquí!

—¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

—¡UDO!

No hubo tiempo para más palabras. La multitud, frenética, corría en dirección a ellos, huyendo del infierno que se desataba a sus espaldas. La advertencia de Colt murió en sus labios, cuando la oleada de gente tiró al niño al suelo. Se oyó el sonido de un crujido, pero Colt solo pudo atinar a tomar a Gabi y ponerse a salvo.

La vida a veces podía ser una perra muy irónica.

La misma roca que había matado a Zophia ahora les protegía a ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Ahora corría lejos de allí, cargando el cuerpo desmadejado de Udo en brazos. Estaba inconsciente, una gran herida en la cabeza, la sangre manando tan roja como la de Zophia.

—Udo está… no importa. Debemos llevarlo al hospital de inmediato —le respondió a Gabi, sin dejar de correr.

Gabi asintió con dificultad.

—Udo…

El mayor escogió no decirle la verdad. Tragó grueso, se sacudió las lágrimas, y trató de negarse a creerlo.

* * *

Decía que no he podido empatizar con los nuevos personajes, salvo Falco. No sé, se me hacen como _meh_. Sin embargo, debo admitir que la muerte de Zophia me dolió un poco, lo mismo cuando me di cuenta de que Udo sufrió el mismo destino. Me recordó a la muerte de Franz, con Hannah negándose a dejarlo aun cuando era más que obvio que estaba muerto.

Ay mis feelings :(


	3. Sasha

Descargo de responsabilidad: Si yo fuera Hajime Isayama ni siquiera estaría aquí. Así que como verán, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER CAP 105**

* * *

Sasha

En un segundo todo estaba bien. Se aferró a sus compañeros en un gesto efusivo, aliviado de que estuvieran con vida.

Podrían volver a casa, juntos. Se permitió olvidarse por un momento de la misión, de Erdia y Mare, del desastre que dejaron atrás y que deberían arreglar pronto. Por un momento solo eran sus amigos y él, la alegría de tenerlos lado a lado y no haber dejado a nadie en el camino.

En un segundo, todo cambió.

Una mirada llena de odio, una detonación que llenó el aire, y un grito de dolor que solo él pudo oír.

—¡Sasha!

Cayó sin fuerza, golpeando el suelo antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El caos se desató a sus espaldas, pero ninguno de los dos lo oía.

—¡Sasha!

—¡Oi!

Su rostro se tornaba más y más pálido. El charco que se empozaba bajo su espalda se hacía más y más grande, tiñendo de rojo el suelo de madera y mojando las rodillas de Connie y Jean.

—¡Vayan por ayuda!

—¡Sasha tienes que resistir!

—…

La voz le salió quebrada, sin fuerza. Connie la observó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir mientras dos soldados intentaban contener el sangrado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Connie lo supo, al ver su rostro tornarse como la cera, y sus ojos siempre brillantes, apagarse lentamente.

— _Car…ne…_

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al reconocer el fin. Los de ella quedaron vacíos, a medio camino de cerrarse, dándole el aspecto de que se estaba quedando dormida. Connie tragó grueso y se levantó.

* * *

En la habitación se encontraban Eren, la comandante Hanji, el capitán Levi, Mikasa, Armin y los dos niños capturados, escoltados por Jean. También se encontraba Zeke Yeaguer, el poseedor del titán cambiante, mutilado y amordazado.

La misión había sido un éxito.

Pero, ¿el sabor de la victoria siempre fue tan amargo?

* * *

 _Tengo el kokoro hecho pedacitos. Todo fue tan trágicamente poético que es inevitable no llorar. Shasha dejó ir a Gaby considerando que era una niña y nada tenía que ver con el conflicto, grave error que ya ven las consecuencias que trajo. El destino volvió a unirlas, y Sasha lo pagó con su vida. ¡Ay qué dolor!_

 _Ahora sí, con todo lo neutral que he sido y la cosa, lo digo: todo mi hate a Gaby!_

*hater mode on*

Ay mis feelings :(


End file.
